Red Halls
by 1zippy
Summary: n o
1. no

A regular host club session. The _clink_ of tea cups hitting saucers.

All members stationed at their assigned seating arrangements, flattering their customers.

Distracted by their small talk, no one took note of the regular walking in- in an irregular manner.

Her walk was stiff, yet still unbalanced and her strait hair was purposely shielding as much face as it could.

Shoulders shifting uncomfortably, she kept her face downwards and started biting her french manicured nails.

If one looked closely, they would see a single forgotten droplet of crimson on her black shoe.

Silently she strode to Tamaki's busy table.

One by one, the girls' attention left the bubbly boy and centered curiously on the girl staring blankly at him.

Eventually his gaze also shifted.

"Are you in need of a favor, my fair maiden?"

Her caramel hair moved just enough to allow a single brown eye to bore into two blues.

"Can I talk to you alone for a second, Tamaki Senpai?" whispered an unexpectedly monotone voice.

He nodded, then alerted the other customers.

"For I will only leave you momentarily, my princesses."

Blushes lit up cheeks, lips flew up into joyful smiles.

The girl requesting Tamaki strode out of the room quickly, the boy following closely behind.

Once they were a safe distance from Host Club, she stopped in her tracks, but made no attempt to acknowledge the boy, or even face him.

Tamaki majestically made his way around the girl, then lifted her chin until their eyes meet.

"Darling, what must I do for you this fine evening?"

She only stared. Tamaki wouldn't normally find this too weird- but something was wrong.

His sparkling blue were meet by dull browns, emotionless pools of color.

Before he had time to think, she harshly pushed him against the soft pink wall to his right.

One hand pinned each shoulder.

"Excuse me, my princess, but-"

Before Tamaki could finish, the hands were suddenly wrapped around his neck.

Rounded nails pushed into the fragile, pale skin.

He tried to struggle away, and claw at the girl, but she had an iron grip and quick reflexes.

His movements slowed, and black dotted his vision.

Minutes seemed to pass as he grew weary.

_Could I die here?_

Before he completely blanked, through blurry vision he saw a dark figure strike the back of the girl's head.

She fell back onto the tile with a _thud_.

Exhausted, Tamaki fell to his knees, and found the savior's weapon had fallen into his line of sight.

A leather bound black book.

"Ky-Kyouya?"

**no**


	2. nope

Tamaki POV

Kyoya helped me to my feet, then started dragging me back to the club by my upper arm.

I blindly followed, stumbling along the way.

He slipped his cell phone out of his pocket and hit a speed dial.

_What's going on?_

"Kyoya?"

He didn't answer. I think his pace only quickened.

We arrived at the door as the call went through.

**"Hello?" **

**"It got into the school. It may be spreading."**

A gasp came from the other line, followed by a few instructions I didn't catch.

I was too busy thinking. Of _her._ The emptiness lurking in her eyes.

I flinched back to awareness when Kyoya slapped the phone shut.

"Tamaki, I need you to-"

His lips stayed open, but words ceased coming out.

Looking down the hallway we came from, his eyes widened.

Mine did the same when they followed.

The girl. She was gone_._

_But... But she was unconscious! _

_She couldn't just get up and walk away._

"Wh- Where did she go?"

"I rather not stay to find out."

* * *

><p>The doors quickly swung open and shut again, Tamaki and Kyoya slipping inside.<p>

The latter discreetly locked them.

The remaining hosts excused themselves from their tables, curious about what had just happened.

"Tama-chan, what happened?"

"Yeah boss, what's up?"

Kyoya answered before the blonde had a chance.

"We have a situation. I'm not quite sure on the scale yet, but stay alert. Wait for authorities to handle this. Don't let on to our guests until then."

"What kind of _situation_?" Haruhi asked.

A group of girls interrupted before he could utter a word.

_"Is everything okay?" _

_"What happened?"_

_"The tea's getting cold."_

"There's no problem ladies. The hosts will return shortly."

The ladies and hosts dispersed.

Only two were left.

Kyoya gave Tamaki's shoulder a small squeeze before they also returned to their stations.

He didn't even have to look at the black haired boy to know what he meant.

_Just stay strong a little longer. _

* * *

><p>Everyone went back to smiling for the next hour or so left.<p>

Secretly, they were on edge.

The girls were still curious about the meeting.

The hosts worried what was to come.

All of this was cut short when the lights flickered off.

* * *

><p>Screams erupted throughout the shadowed building.<p>

The chilly fall day and cloudy skies made it even darker.

Emergency lights starting flashing in place of the regular chandeliers.

A electronic screech added to the noise, before a voice rang out through the halls.

"Ouran Students. This is not a drill. A serious threat has been detected in the building. Please evacuate immediately, using only exits on the South side of the building. Stay calm and organized. Authorities will give further instruction outside."

Groups of students flooded into the hallways.

The different clubs mixed together, all wanting to escape the building.

Many desperate to get out tried alternate exits, only to find them locked.

The halls filled with students packed in tightly.

The once calm and elegant building now reeked with havoc.

Panicked, some shoved and pushed, sending other students tumbling to the ground and down stairs.

Hidden in the chaos, were seven hosts.


End file.
